Characterize alpha1-receptor sensitivities in Black and white hypertensive patients by determining phenylephrine (selective alpha 1-agonist) concentration-response relationships during vagal blockade. Characterize B2-receptor sensitivities in Black and White hypertensive patients by determining terbutaline (selective B2-agonist) concentration-response relationships.